


Dorado Distractions

by Nitrobot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Nipple Licking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: Jack's team is struggling to get the payload through Dorado. As usual, it's up to him to save them all from the irresistable sniper above them.





	Dorado Distractions

Jack knew the revived Overwatch was a mess of leftover soldiers, cobbled together out of desperation for order and justice and other things everyone pretended to care so much about.

But this? This was just _pathetic_. 

“Will someone take out that damn sniper already?!” Jack was left ducking behind a wall in the glow of his third biotic field, his own rant rattling behind his visor as the others abandoned the payload to run head-first right into their own graves. “And _where the hell is our healer?!_ ” 

No one answered him, not that he was expecting them to when they were all so busy trying to be the star of the massacre. He risked a glance out of cover, only to get a bullet barely missing his shoulder for the trouble. Talon had somehow managed to ambush them on their way to the energy complex, likely working with Los Muertos to keep Dorado on the leash they were already choking it with. He recognised the terrorist group’s emblem on the grunts he'd already gunned down, but it seemed Talon only sent out one of their poster-mercs for this job.

_She_ was the one making everything difficult for them, as she was always so good at doing. It didn't matter how many bodies were clustered on a point, she could put a hole through every skull in barely a blink. Amélie had that effect on people even before Talon grabbed her; leaving them speechless and scrambled with nothing more than a sharp lash of her tongue.

Nowadays, of course, she preferred to use bullets. Not often on Jack, despite however much she threatened to. Maybe it was just lingering loyalty to Overwatch or the emotions slowly bled out of her desperate trying to claw to the surface of her icy skin, but just about every encounter he had with the infamous Widowmaker somehow ended in sex.

Not that he was complaining, he was too old to have any moral qualms about getting laid. And it wasn't like he had a widow to be made by her. But with how dark Dorado’s were without any power, did she even know who she was aiming at? Her infra-sights would only tell her so much, and if no one else had any bright ideas to knock her off her perch…

Maybe it was time for a more personal reunion.

Now that their healer finally decided to show up, running along the walls to reach everyone before they collapsed into even easier targets, any guilt Jack might have felt at abandoning them instantly evaporated. He set another biotic field down just in case someone came running by, then prepared to break out of cover.

“If you want something done right…” He switched on his visor’s fully charged hit-scan and let it pick out anyone who stood between him and Amélie’s vantage point. He jammed his finger on the trigger and slammed the butt of the rifle against anyone still standing, sprinting right through the haze of shrapnel and gunfire. Somehow he reached the other building with only a few tears in his jacket, revealing the thick armour weave underneath the padded fabric. And with the chaos and corpses he left behind him, it seemed anyone who saw where he went was in no shape to follow him. 

Now firmly out of range of Amélie’s sniper scope, Jack slumped and studied the building she occupied. Like most of Dorado’s buildings it lay flat against its horizon, with a cluster of boarded-up shopfronts and their frayed awnings spilling out behind it. They too had flat roofs, which would have been perfect to sneak up behind her…

If he could find out how to even get up there. Climbing was out of the question, especially with the havoc it would wreak on his back. There were no ladders he could see, nor anything he could use as steps. He dug his gloved fingers into the bricks, unable to find any handholds, unable to even vault up one of the awning supports.

Jack saw a red line mark the path of another bullet that was already leaving the brain before the body fell, and knew he didn't have any more time to waste. All he needed was a boost of some kind, just enough to get him over the lowest roof… 

Weighing his rifle in his hands, he knew it would have to do. He positioned himself right at the edge of the building, on the lip of a step that lead onto a terrace behind him. It only lifted him slightly off the ground, and he could only pray that there’d be enough room for the trick to work. He aimed the gun downwards, helix rockets at the ready…

And jumped just as he pressed the trigger. He'd only ever tried it once before, back when he had time and resources to waste on being a habitual dumbass, and it was only to see how far he'd land. He couldn't remember what the result was, but the propulsion from the rockets slamming against the ground almost sent him flying right over the rooftop and face-first into a suspended piñata. Only his frantic grasping at empty air kept him on any kind of course, eventually seeing him land in a heap of bruised limbs and ruined surprises, since he ended up right behind Widowmaker. She barely glanced at him as she reloaded her rifle, lying flat against the roof in her narrow alcove.

“And here I was hoping you were already dead, _Soldat,_ ” she lamented, not bothering to adjust her aim towards him when she had better targets to take down.

“Nice to see you, too.” Jack cracked his shoulders as he pulled himself up, knowing the pain would only set in when he woke up the next morning and cursed ever being born. But that was tomorrow’s problem. Right now, he was struggling to take his eyes off her ass when it was presented right in front of him, for the first time in over a year. He almost felt himself fainting from how much blood was flowing strictly south of his brain, biting hard on his lip behind the blank mask.

“I can't say I was expecting you,” Amélie continued slowly, almost lazily. “Especially not around such amateurs. Otherwise I would have had a mine ready for you.” So thoughtful, as always. She tensed her thighs before her next shot, as if she knew what he was watching with such intensity- then again, of course she knew. They'd done this often enough for it to be practically formulaic. “Still pining after your better days?” she asked, knowing she was the only other thing he had to pine for.

“Still wearing _this_ thing out on your missions?” Jack asked back, hooking a finger in the gap at the back of her suit and letting it snap back against her skin. He could feel how cold she was even through the gloves, but it only made his blood burn hotter.

“It helps distract silly old men like you,” she said, a familiar excuse by now. Jack still suspected she only wore it to keep her body ice-cold, or just to tease him.

“Clearly…” Jack’s self control inevitably buckled as his hand drifted down to her rear, running fingers along the full curves and squeezing wherever he could grab her naked flesh.

“Grope all you want, Jack.” Amélie sounded bored at his attempts to throw her off. “It won't save the rest of your team.” She fired another bullet to prove her point, but Jack saw it only hit bare concrete. That was all the encouragement he needed to position himself over her, not quite pinning her down but not letting her slip away either.

“You sound so sure, Amélie.” Even with the mask covering his mouth, he knew she'd hear his growl as clear as the sky above them. “As if you've forgotten all those other times we've distracted each other…” He wasn't shy about pressing his hips against the back of hers, then easing the outline of his erection against her rear. With his gloves peeled away and gliding around her chest, taking firm hold of her breasts, he had to swallow a moan before it echoed around his mask. By contrast, Amélie’s steady breath hardly even hitched. As long as he wasn't trying to get her gun out of her hands she didn't even scold him, and he knew better than to try taking a woman’s weapon while he was this close to her. 

“Aren't I making your aim a _little_ unsteady?” Jack asked, sincerely disappointed that she didn't miss him as much as he'd expected. 

“Not in the slightest.” A hushed tremor in her voice, one he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining, was the only hint that she was lying. 

“Damn, you're good at this.” He gave up on her breasts, reaching one free hand up to his face to pull the mask away while the other went to his belt. “I'm just gonna have to try harder, then.” 

Amélie huffed and heedlessly prepared her next shot, but her finger fell off the trigger at the sound of a zip being pulled down.

“Emphasis on harder.” Jack pressed his lips against her ear, letting each whispered moan trickle down her shivering neck as he dragged the length of his released cock down the swell of her ass. Usually there'd be some more foreplay before he got to work, but he didn't have much time to make it romantic. This was purely business, one team pitted against another using any advantage they could get. If he ended up getting laid as well, that was just a bonus. 

Though, from how damp the fabric between her thighs felt, it seemed like the romance wasn't always necessary. Pressing the head of his cock against her covered pussy managed to tease out some moans that she tried so hard to hide, even before he spread her thighs out for better access. He wouldn't be able to get passed the soaked spandex without ripping it, but he made himself wait until Amélie asked him to. By that point, her rifle would be the last thing on her mind. Until then, he made her endure his fingers so slowly rubbing into the fabric, deep friction against her clit that usually would have had her arching like a wild cat against his body. The roof below her was absorbing most of her convulsions, reluctant moans catching in her mouth but not quite fast enough to escape Jack’s hearing. And still she tried to act professional, bucking into his probing fingers while keeping her eyes stapled on her sights. As if she was even able to see anyone in such a haze.

“It’s been a long while since you've had this,” Jack told her, hot breath against her neck while his body merged with her arctic chill. “Sure you don't want to savour it a little?” His other hand circled her right breast, gently pinching the hard nipple to turn each budding moan into a cry of pleasure.

At this point, ignoring him any longer would just be pointless.

“Merde…” Amélie finally abandoned her gun to kick Jack aside, a hard heel impacting his knee as she effortlessly pushed him down. His cock lay pinned under her thighs, his neck pushed down by the pressure of her gauntlets on his windpipe. Anyone watching might have gotten the same impression that he did- that he was about to die- if not for the kiss shoved hard against his mouth, like a rush of icy wind slamming into him. Her lips were cold to the touch, just as he remembered.

“You're lucky I like you, Jack,” Amélie sighed, having stolen all of his breath in a single gasp.  
“And that I trust everyone else to do their jobs without me. Otherwise you’d be dead by now.” 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, babe…” Jack still managed to croak out a growl despite the pressure on his throat and the single-minded desire to throw her down and have her for hours. She knew he could last that long, after all.  
And she knew how crazy she could drive him; pulling her suit aside in a way only she knew how to do without tearing it in a frenzy, baring her breasts and taunting him with them, knowing he couldn’t reach for them with his whole body pinned to the rooftop. 

Of course, there were things even Amélie didn’t know, but those weren’t important just now. All Jack was concerned with was getting himself inside her. Even though only her weight, barely half his own despite her sleek muscles, was pinning him down now he still didn’t dare move. Like prey caught in a spider’s web, he knew one wrong move could kill him in an instant. He’d just been lucky to always catch her in a co-operative mood.

“If you impress me, I might keep you alive. For a little while longer.” With half of her suit hanging off her body, like a thin shell peeled away, Amélie’s bare blue flesh burned in the moonlight, still ice cold despite the heat Jack had felt between her legs. And it was only getting hotter as she rubbed her revealed pussy along his shaft, teasing him just as he did but even crueler as now he could properly feel her, the head so close to slipping inside that warm wet space just before she pulled back to drag her clit against him. At the same time she pulled down his remaining zipper, the one on his jacket, and let her hands roam over the sharp outline of his abs under his shirt, then going underneath to feel the bare muscles as they coiled tighter at such a cold touch. No matter how many quips she made, how many times she dismissed him as an old man, Amélie would never deny that he kept himself in good shape. It was the only way he could keep up with her and get this close in the first place.  
Her fingers eased along his pecs as his chest heaved, so much effort into keeping his moans subdued, making him shiver from the cold as well as the bottled up lust she was only letting trickle out with each tantalising glide of her hips. 

Finally, after what might have been an hour of grinding and taunting, Amélie mercifully let his cock slide fully between her legs, thighs already drenched with her own slick pleasure. Jack couldn’t keep his neck held up as a long moan was finally let loose from his dry lips. She throbbed around him like a sheathe, trapped him in a bliss he hadn’t realised how much he’d missed until he remembered how long it has been since he last felt it. Amélie’s own moans were shudders through the warm night, each one as shameless as the last while she thrust lightly against his hips. 

Once he was fully inside, wrapped in the only warmth she had, she wasted no time in using him. Her hands held her breasts, squeezing the sensitive skin but not trying to stop them bouncing as she rode his dick, thighs slapping against him faster and faster until he was delirious from the flood of euphoria. She didn’t need to hold him down while she relentlessly spasmed around his cock, pulling back only to rub her clit hard against the soaked shaft before taking it all inside again, each slick move punctuated by an irresistibly breathless moan that he had no choice but to copy. Wet. Warm. The sweating ambience. Just looking into her eyes, locked onto his and his pathetically pleasure-drunk expression, so wild with that rarely-seen passion, was almost enough to make him let go before he even got started.

But even through the onslaught, Jack still knew that the only thing hotter than having her on top was having her squirming beneath him, forcing her to wait for her climax while she begged him to take her there.   
With that reality in mind, he kept himself painfully at the edge while she rode on towards her own, waiting for just the right moment to turn the tables.   
Amélie’s eyes fluttered only for a second, and that was long enough. His hand had wormed its way to her thigh, slick with sweat but still chilly, and in an instant he had it against her butt, grabbing the soft flesh and pulling her sideways at the same time. It was only when she was off him that he managed to reawaken his strength and roll her onto her back, forcing himself flat against her with his other hand pinning her left arm down. While she was still dazed he took care of the other arm, putting them both above her head and trapping her fingers around his.

Most importantly, he was still inside her. And his thrusts were much slower now, deep strokes along her walls while her fast-earned orgasm slowly slipped away. Not only did it stop them both from finishing too soon, it gave him enough time to show her who was in charge.

“Slow down, sweetheart,” he chided, so close to her face that he saw himself reflected in her eyes while surprise at being overpowered so easily still lingered in them. “Like I said... you're better off savouring it.”

Her scowl was almost begging him to kiss her, but he decided to save it until she’d thawed a little more. He let go of her arms, sliding one hand down to cup her breast while he kept filling her with deep, teasing thrusts that left her empty when he pulled far back. It was just like their foreplay, except now he was only working towards the end. He wanted it to last for as long as they could both manage.

“Don’t be afraid to go a little louder,” Jack dared, planting long kisses against her neck as held-back moans rippled under his lips. “I doubt anyone will notice all the way up here.”

“Because your team... is made of children,” Amélie scolded, trying so hard to make it a threat while holding in a gasp as he sucked at the hollow of her neck, that mouth travelling further down towards her cleavage where he was already pulling at her nipples again. “They'll all fail without their _papa_ babysitting them…” She had to turn her face away as a moan slipped out, while biting her lips only made it linger even longer on her tongue.

Jack’s own tongue had reached her breasts, but now he pulled his head back to level with hers. “Baby, I may not be a father…” He whispered close to her ear, close enough to see how she shivered with each word. ”But I _am_ your daddy. Did you forget that?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before he thrust forwards to the hilt of his cock, so suddenly filling her that her back arched and moans tumbled like an uncapped waterfall from her trembling lips. The climax had gripped her suddenly, burying her like an avalanche even though she’d been waiting for it.

“Jack... “ It was more a breath than a word, so needing and desperate that any man would have fallen in love that second- assuming they weren’t already head over heels by now.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he asked, never ending the slow rhythm of his hips against her body.

“...You really need to shut up sometimes,” she groaned, and whether or not she knew he’d laugh she didn’t resist when he kissed her. In fact, she was the one to open her mouth and slip her tongue against his, only a light flick before she pulled back and closed herself off again. 

Jack’s tongue tingled as if he’d just licked an icicle, but that wasn’t a complaint. “I don’t want you getting bored,” he argued, wiggling his eyebrows. “But you’re right. There’s much better things my mouth could be doing.”

His head dipped so she could only see that mess of grey hair, somehow still so thick despite the years, and he was sure she was surprised to feel him licking at her breast, the same one he’d been playing with since he pinned her. His tongue circled her nipple, then lapped over it lightly before finally he latched his mouth, teeth gently pulling it as he sucked. She usually had to be in a particular mood to let his mouth on her chest but, being so preoccupied with moaning, she showed no sign of making him stop.   
All the while his hand worked down her stomach, slowly grazing her skin as he headed to where their bodies were joined. His fingers gathered her thick juices as it slid around where he penetrated her, and when he reached her clit it was dripping with her slick. He knew how she liked to touch herself, having seen it so many times before, and it wasn’t long until her nails were digging into his back and clawing through his hair. Amélie’s second orgasm, though not as strong as the first, still left her breathless. 

Jack let go of her nipple, still rubbing slowly at her clit as he watched her face warp from ecstasy. “It’s a shame we don’t have much time… I’d love another good taste of you.” He pushed his fingers deeper to emphasise what he meant, and in her current state she couldn’t even shoot her a death glare for daring to smirk so smugly. He supposed he’d earned the right by now, having made her cum twice with a third fast approaching.

“Jack…” That desperate mewl beckoned to him again, and she tugged his head up by his hair so she could feel his breath. “Mmmm… c-cum in me… I want it… cum in me, Daddy…”

He’d already tightened her thighs around him, holding her hips for leverage, in anticipation of the request. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

There was no slow, steady thrust of their hips rolling together anymore. He picked up speed in seconds, pushing his cock inside with more and more force as she held onto his back and left scratches under his shirt. Despite how long he’d held on for until now, he only came when she practically wailed against his ear, begging to feel his seed fill her so she wouldn’t be empty when he was gone.

This was the Amélie he worked so hard to see, to please. This was the woman he wanted to wake up next to one morning, with the whole day afterwards spent doing nothing but love making.

But cumming inside her was good enough for now.

“Ff...fuck!” The pleasure still gripped his cock long after it was empty, so much released that it obscenely dripped from her while he slowly, reluctantly pulled out. Everywhere around his hips felt numb, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat while that in turn was pressed against his lover’s eyebrows. Amélie could have been holding him, or just supporting him as he sagged against her, completely drained and exhausted. 

Despite that, Jack knew the trance wouldn’t last long. As soon as she regained control of her breathing and opened her eyes, Widowmaker would be back and he would be dead. It took the last of his strength to pull away from her, knowing he didn’t have time to waste on the luxury of savouring her. 

“Congratulations, Jack.” Miraculously she only sounded slightly breathless as he zipped himself up. “Overwatch finally comes back from the dead, and you abandon it for a quick fuck. “

Jack reconfigured his visor as it found the horizon point he was looking for. “You act like that wasn't the plan all along,” he said, turning to face Widowmaker just as she was aiming her rifle at him, suit re-fitted as if the last twenty minutes had just been a dream. The sight of her weapon lowered as her eyebrows knitted together.

“Plan…?” Then she blinked, those beautiful eyes popping wider as the horizon suddenly burst into life. Lights flooded every rooftop, including their own private one, as Dorado’s shadows were banished by a beacon of energy marked by a temple-liked facility not far in the distance. The same facility that Talon had been trying to stop Jack’s team from reaching was now fully under Overwatch control.  
Because somehow, despite her impressive track record, it hadn’t occurred to Widowmaker that, during their tryst, the street below them was awfully quiet. With no elite sniper in the shadows to worry about, the team could focus on taking out the less important soldiers.

Jack couldn’t have stopped smiling if he wanted to, whether or not a gun was pointed at him. “It worked, didn’t it?” He was ready to dodge the rain of bullets that fell toward where he’d been standing, rolling along the rooftop until he reached a safe edge behind her.  
“I’d stay and cuddle,” he said, “but I need to get back to babysitting. Better luck next time, baby. Try and be a good girl for Daddy until then.” She couldn’t see him wink behind the mask but he did it anyway out of habit, and he fell from the roof just before another barrage was unleashed towards him. There wasn’t a third one as he weaved through Dorado’s blinding streets towards his very anxious, very confused team, as Widowmaker realised she’d have to explain her failure to their employer and that her suit was still soaked in all the worst places.

Both the Overwatch and Talon agent was oblivious to their eavesdropper on the second rooftop just across from the one they soiled together. Previously cloaked in more than just shadow, she now revealed herself to no one. Widowmaker had already fled the scene, but the evidence was right there in the third agent’s hands.

“Jackpot… or, jacked off, more like.” Sombra smothered a laugh behind her claws as part of the lewd recording played out from the transmitter in her free palm. She already knew which parts to send to each traitor, and how to blackmail them.   
And with Dorado’s entire electrical infrastructure restored, there was nothing stopping her from sending it right from her fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; a competitive friend showed me the rocket boost jumping trick once and he'd be so ashamed if he knew what I really used it for


End file.
